


A Tiny Tony Nightmare

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Tiny Tony Chronicles [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deaf Clint Barton, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tony Stark, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Parent Clint Barton, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: For as long as Tony could remember he'd always had nightmares, but maybe this time it might just be different.





	A Tiny Tony Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to flesh out my Tiny Tony Stories into an ongoing series. This story continues on to the story A Tiny Tony Christmas. Though I typical write Howard Stark as a good man, who deeply loves his son. This is one instance where Howard isn't a nice guy. Sorry Howie. I hope you enjoy this, and please leave a comment.

It'd been six months since Clint Barton came crashing down the chimney on Christmas Eve. Six months since Tony ran away with a total stranger, Six months since Tony had been beaten senseless or yelled at.  They where easily the best six months of Tony's life. Six months since Tony had a nightmare. 

Tony was busy transferring his lego from the moving boxes, into the bins on his shelf. Clint had kept his promise, and gotten a real job working high rise construction and teaching archery on the side. He'd saved up enough to move them to a bigger apartment, one with two rooms. Tony wanted to paint his room red and gold but Clint said that might be a little too much, but maybe they could find some IronMan bedding. Tony thought that sounded good. Tony started to yawn as he finished putting away his legos.

" Tones?" Clint said as he leaned in the doorway

" ye...." the boy's reply was broken up by another yawn, and Clint softly chuckled.

" I think it's time for bed bud"

" But, I'm not finished yet," Tony said

" Tony it'll keep until tomorrow. Come on and get in" Clint said as he rolled back the covers, and tucked his boy in. He pulled the covers up to Tony's chest. Clint ruffled his hair and wished him a good night.

Clint knuckled his eyes, he wasn't too sure what had woken him up. He fumbled around blindly until he found one of his hearing aids. He'd barely secured it to his ear before he was running in the direction of Tony's room as the sound of screaming. Clint threw open the door, and Clint's heart broke. Tony was trapped in the terror created by his own mind, his hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat, his face twisted in horror, pain, and sadness as he repeatedly screamed NO, come back, make it stop, as he tossed and turned. 

Clint hurried across the room, and gently shook Tony. The boy flailed awake, screaming, and fighting. Clint wrapped his arms around Tony, quietly reassuring him everything would be alright as the fight left him and Tony sobbed into Clint's chest. Tony's sobs began to die down and he pressed his face against Clint's left pec and burrowed further into his warmth and breathed. Clint smelt like old spice, citrus, and just Clint. Clint smelt like safety, like home. 

" You ok Tones?" Clint said as he rubbed circles on Tony's back.

Tony shook his head, and Clint held him a little bit closer.

" Want to tell me about it"

" How..Howard turned you into dust, he snapped his finger and you broke apart into dust. Just like the big purple meanie in the comic books."

" Howard, your Dad turned me into dust?"

" Howard is not my Dad, you are" Clint's heart began to burst with happiness.

" Oh Tony, I love you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Howard will never hurt you, ever again. He can't hurt me because he's a spineless troll who won't fight guys his own size." Clint said as he swung his legs up onto the bed and laid back with Tony cuddled at his side, head still resting on his left pec. Tony was warm and safe, he always remembered having nightmares, but maybe now it wouldn't be so bad he had Clint, no he had his Dad, His real Dad.

" Love you Dad" Tony said, and he could just make out a goofy grin on Clint's face that made him smile.

" Love you 3000 Tones"

Tony had long since fallen back asleep, and for the first time, Clint felt like he was exactly where he needed to be.


End file.
